azure warrior!
by psytoro7
Summary: FIRST STORY! a short one shot i have thought in months ago of a crossover sonic the hedgehog and mighty magiswords.


hello! this my first story in this site! please enjoy! it's a short oneshot dribble of mighty magiswords and sonic the hedgehog of a human sonic being the younger sibling of prohyas and vambre with him being the youngest triple.

just to let you know,this is not a full on story with only haven some little details i have thought up. so it's more of a dribble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(this part is that around the end of sonic colors but with vambre and prohyas in it.)

''you,you,you,YOU!''spat out eggman with a ferocious expression as he eyed the warrior triplets with vambre and prohyas riding on there hoverswords''**YOU HORRID LITTLE** **NUISANCES!''**he yelled more as the nega wisp armor let out an explosion.

azure let out a smirk as his older brother and sister behind him with the nine wisp still following them.

''oh,it seems like we broke a nerve.''said vambre with a smirk as well as the robot started to shake uncontrollably.''i say now is the time to finsh him off,right?''she said to her younger brothers.

''you got right.''said prohyas smiling as he gain an look of confusion.''but do we finish it with an magisword or have azur-''he was then suddenly cut off as the wisp behind them flew up above them.

**''UNLIMITED COLORS! LAZER,DRILL,SPIKES,ROCKET,BURST,CUBE,HOVRR,VOID,FRAZY!''**yelled the electric voice as they formed a circle one at a time as all the while they began to spin with them glowing.

all three siblings looked in awe as each of the aliens the shout out beams of light of there all crashed together as after some seconds passed it stopped with a small object fell down as azure quickly grabbed with one hand and closeing to a fist.

he slowed down as he came near his siblings as with them confuse on what there younger brother got with he opening his hand and showing a familiar object to them.

''a magisword?''said all three as said sword looked like a long prism with no guard that had the image of a light going into it as the base of the light was the handle,the beam shout out of prism with a rainbow shooting out.

knowing not to question it,azure then did the obvious thing with him sticking out his arms while holding the magisword as it grow bigger.

**''FINAL COLOR PRISM BLASTER MAGISWORD!''**yelled both wisp and magisword announcers to the surprise of of the warrior triplets.

_**(timeskip)**_

''*!j*h#&gf*&g!*&.''said mother wisp to the warrior siblings and tails with yacker next to his mother.

''as thanks for freeing my children and bringing me back to normal,i would like to give you a reward as thanks for all you done.''translated tails as he read the miles electric.

''oh,you don't have to are just doing our job as warriors.''said vambre as she wave her hand in denial at the mother of all wisp.

''#gu^Gmg!''

''i insist! it's the lest i can do for all of you!''tails continued as after that mother wisp began to glow as she shot a beam of light at the sky like what the wisp did for them in battle with saw something familiar fall as he quickly grabbed it with open pumps raised up lowered them as he got a good look at it as well as his siblings.

on his hands was a tiny magisword that looked like the final color prism bluster magisword but different,it's handle was a swirling rainbow that led to the blade that was a prism that had silhouettes of each of the wisp on the left was pink,yellow,blue and the right was red,orange,green and the tip instead of of a rainbow shooting out was a cyan on the center of the blade was the white wisp.

azure knew what to do as like before he did the same action as the sword grow.

**''WISP MAGISWORD!''**announced both wisp and magisword voices.

''whao!''yelled the siblings with oldest two were more more in awe then there younger brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(this next one that of a part where azure/sonic is put in a mind/memory reading globe that is part of some sort of trial of sorts which i have not thought of a reason yet in a stadium that of the people of Rhyboflaven are watching his memorys that is gonna show. the memorys are that of sonic unleashed. this part turns to a reaction like part.)

''oh my gawd!look at hot he is!''said zange in a dreamy like tone as she looked at the mind reading globe that showed azure glowing in a yellow color as a aura of the same color was around him with his eyes now was floating next the now armless robot of eggman as he then went thru the mech making a hole. completely destroying it.''and strong too.''

''would you stop gawking at my brother?it's weirding me out.''said vambre as she looked at her royal friend.

''sorry girl,can't denai a hottie when i see one.''said the princess.

**(timeskip)**

''well this is remorse eggman?well if you played nice,i would have not break all your toys.''said azure as he grinned and pointed at eggman,the good doctor then give out a smirk.

''gotcha!''said the mad doctor as he pulled out a leaver and press a button.

''ha!?''wondered azure as robotic arm came from the ceiling around him.

**(outside the mind!)**

''called it!''said vambre at the action.''villainly 101,never believe there lies!''

XxxxxxxxxxX

''yep,i remember something falling from the sky.''the little imp fairly thing said as he then jumped and did a bodyslam to the ground to show a fall as he then span around in a dizzy like fansion.''and everything turning all white!''he stopped and looked at azure.''and i can't remember a thing past that.''

azure looked shocked at hearing this as the little guy looked sad with him looking down.

**(outside)**

azure the crowd's surprise,looked at the 'camera' was and ask to them.''ah oh,did i fall on him?''he said with a shrug.

''did he just talk to us even if the globe can't communicate by two-ways?''wondered prohyas.

''ya sorry guys,that sometimes people are able to view the outside in rare times but for some seconds.''

''aside from that,i think azure did not fall on the lad.''said vambre as she scratch her chin in thought.''he was to far away from him at the point of landing.''

''same here.''said hoppus from behind them.

''then if it was not him that cause his memorys to vanish then what was?''said prohyas to the eldest sibling as she just shrugged.

XxxxxxxX

''awooo!''howled azure as he slamed his fist into his pump as he grow a toothy grin with the dark gaia phoenix fainting behind him after being thrown to the ground.

**(outside)**

''woo!that was awesome!''yelled phibby as he clapped his hands together with giant smile in his face while was wearing a t-shirt that werewolf azure on it with a foum finger that was in the shape of azure's hand with #1 on it.''he showed that bird who's boss!''

''were did he get that stuff?''wondered cattus in wonder as he looked at his old classmate.

XxxxxxxxxX

''i take that was the girl that azure mantioned that hads a huge thing for him?''said the middle triplet as they saw azure walk away in sadness after have amy find but think he was somewhat else.

''from what our little brother told us then yes.''said vambre.

''at lest she not creepy then that crazy fan girl that stulked us.''said prohyas think of glori.

''actually,she was stulking you more.''pointed out vambre her first younger brother.

XxxxxxxX

''hey you!''azure and chip turn to see the man that they have met earlier,

''yes?''asked the blue haired warrior as chip tilted his head.

''you looked like you were haveing fun talking to rudi!''said the man,teanchai,with his eye nerrow in a ferocious look on his face.''what have been talking to my daughter? tell me!.''

''um,i was just asking questions.''said azure as chip nod to his statement.

the man's face soften a bit.''questions,eh?''he said as azure nod his head as he was relied that the father had heard was dashed away as his face grow more ferocious.''you're just useing that as a excuse to get close to my daughter!I WON'T ALLOW IT!''

azure just rubbed his head in disbelief as he signed as he give the man who was vary mad.

**(outside)**

''an overprotective father,i fell bad for azu right now.''said prohyas as he looked at the globe.

''and it's worse from the looks of it.''said vambre as she viewed azure trying to talk the man to listen to reason but keep on failing has he got more and more madder.''so glad dad is not like that.''

**(elsewhere)**

''achoo!''sneeze norman warrior as he was harvesting broccoli from his and his wife's grow puzzled on why he did so.

XxxxxxxxX

''sure,punch the INVISIBLE ghost monster,now that's a GRATE idea.''sarcastically said vambre as she eyed her brother in his werewolf form smashing everything in sight trying to attack a ghost after he give up using the camera that chip give was reckon the place up as he did.

''well seem like whatever ghost lives in the house is shore gonna be unhappy at the damage of there house.''said penny as she eyed azure breaking stuff up.''us ghost arn't kindly to people destroying our homes,that's if we care for it at all.

XxxxxxxX

''azure.''said the ghosty image of chip with a unconscious azure was laying on the temple golem's hand,givein his state the warrior did not response as the red furry imp just looking at him.''azure,you must live.''

with all said,chip waved goodbye to him as he started to float up to the Gaia Colossus facing away from azure not saying nothing.

''chip?''from out of the blue,azure spoke saying his name showing that he had heard the stop floating as he stop and then looked back at noting else he continued float to the golem with one final goodbye wave as he disappeared into the giant.

the Gaia Colossus then had it's hand tighten a bit but not fully as it backed it's arm back in a throwing fashion as it did said action,azure floated upwards inside a green sphere of light with chip/light gaia saw his friend exit the core of the earth as the final piece of the earth was coming back into place with the body of the golem slowly getting destroyed by the molten lava with the piece finally getting into place.

**(outside the globe)**

''chip,nooo!'' cried prohyas with tears in his eye with him haveing his arm reach to the globe in a dramatic sister,friends,and the people of Rhyboflaven were crying either sobbing quietly at the event or crying loudly.

XxxxxxxX

and that's that! hope you enjoy the one shot me what you think in the reviews what you think of it! this is not the only one by the way. there's more to come!


End file.
